Feral
by Rhaegal Nymeria Stark
Summary: Hermione isn't exactly the innocent little girl she used to be and she knows that. Hermione isn't sure when it started. She knew that Bella had started it, but it was too late now. The four of them were bound together. And that's just the way Hermione wants it with the three Black sisters. Bellamione Andromione and Narcmione inside


Title: **Feral**

Disclaimer: own nothing

**Feral:**

**Mistaken-**Ron acted like he knew Hermione. At least he truly hoped that he did. And why shouldn't he believe that he did? He had known her for almost ten years now. Of course, he had never seen her behind closed doors. He had never seen her when she was at her most helpless, writhing and moaning three other women's names. He was wrong obviously.

**Feral-**Ron truly didn't know Hermione. If he had any idea that Hermione was baiting Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa whenever she got the chance, coaxing them out into the woods to chase her. And Ron certainly couldn't guess what Hermione marveled at them doing when they eventually caught her, oh no…..

**Funny-**Anyone else who was foolish enough to laugh at Bellatrix besides her sisters, the Death Eater happily would torture into madness. But the sight of Hermione's head thrown back, mouth in a huge upturned grin, teeth showing and melodious laughter hitting her ears made the oldest Black sister smile without meaning to.

**Jealousy-**Jealousy was something pretty petty, the youngest Black sister knew that; had been trained by their mother Druella Black to not lose control of it, but the sight of her two older sisters' hands all over Hermione's body made Narcissa nearly blow a fuse and not stomp over to the muggle-born and rip the younger woman from her sisters' grasp.

**Liar-**Hermione can't believe the accusations she's hearing from Ron. In all fairness though, while he was wrong and she would never betray the side of the light, he might very well be right about some of the things that he's calling her: liar, she did lie to Ron and Harry for close to a year till she finally thought it was the right time to let the cat out of the bag about her, Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa. Cheater; yes, she had started her relationship with the three Black sisters when she was still in a relationship with Ron. Scarlet woman; well…...

**Necessity-**Actions born out of necessity weren't really attractive, but in all honesty, the sight of Hermione 'putting her foot down' and making it clear to both Bellatrix and Narcissa that they were to tolerate sharing her with their sister, no matter how much anger they still had towards Andromeda was just the embodiment of attractiveness for the two dark purebloods.

**Possessive-**Andromeda didn't want to think that she was a possessive woman. Possessive traits were found in the Black bloodline and the second Black sister had thought that she left that behind when she married Ted Tonks. But love for the man had faded and her soul was drawn to the woman. Perhaps understanding it in an ethereal manner made her feelings towards her sisters superficial, but when Bellatrix did something inconsiderate like holding Hermione against the kitchen wall and growling against Hermione's neck that the muggle-born 'belonged to her,' it didn't take much for Andy to come up with a plan of her own involving cornering Hermione and having her way with their lover.

**Uncharacteristic-**Hermione never said that she didn't have a temper. Anyone who knew her was fully aware that the case was just the opposite. However, she'd like to think that she had a bit more of a hold on her anger than Ron or Harry did. What she wasn't used to, even when she had been dating Ron and Ron had gone off with Lavender in her sixth year, was this flood of hate, her face heating up completely and her entire body scorching in burning hot flames as her eyes took in the sight of a wizard in his early twenties trying to get Bella into his bed.

**Comfort-**Two arms wound themselves around Hermione's neck and a face pressed close to the brunette's ear. "It's alright, Mione," Narcissa's voice purred against her lover, "You know Bella would never bed a fool like him. Shh. Tonight is just going to be about the four of us. Bellatrix is yours and only yours." Hermione wanted to keep glaring at the infuriating smirking wizard, but at feeling the light warm breaths against her neck and ear, the young woman slowly drooped against the older woman, resting her head against Narcissa's breasts as the blonde haired Black stroked the brunette's hair

**Bound-**Tying lovers to a bed by no means was anything new to any of the three Black sisters, even to Narcissa, who liked to think herself more proper than her older sisters, so it came easy for them to tie the leather straps to the wooden bedposts, binding both the younger woman's wrists and her legs, making it impossible for the muggle-born to make any other movements besides thrash in the throes of pleasure. It didn't make the sight of the young woman incapacitated any less mouthwatering to the three purebloods. It was only heightened when Andromeda began to undo Hermione's belt and undo the younger witch's pants.

**Desire-**Hermione had never experienced desire that she had when Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa came into her life. She had dated before and even had experienced sex before (a passionless night of mere intercourse that lacked any heat or tension with Triwizard Tournament champion Viktor Krum) but nothing had prepared her for the intensity, the heat and the ecstasy she experienced during it with her three pureblooded witches.

**Crown-**As Bellatrix took her place as the matriarch of the Black House Hermione could safely say that she had never seen anyone look so radiant and look so properly like a queen and the muggle-born had to admit she was quite happy to be the Queen's consort.

**Children-**Their faces were so different; Bellatrix's and Andromeda's from Narcissa's. But when they talked about possibly having children with their muggle-born lover they all adopted the same expression; one of hope and wonder, as if there was something that they couldn't possibly comprehend having in their lives with the younger woman and it was being offered.

**Rainfall-**Bellatrix and Narcissa groaned and Andromeda and Hermione laughed excitedly as the rain poured down through the tree branches. The four witches ran to the hill, a large rock cliff sticking out of the edge acted as an overpass where they could take shelter. No need for Hermione and Andromeda. They both grinned at the rain as the oldest Black sister and the youngest stared at the other two witches incredulously.

**Feral 2-**Running through the woods like a wild animal always exhilarated the brunette. (Unfortunately, most of the times she had, involved fleeing for her very life) She laughed when she occasionally checked over her shoulder and caught a glimpse of the three Black sisters on her tail, running through the forest after her like a trio of wolves hunting a deer. She jumped over puddles from the rainfall the night before, galloping down the hill and she heard the three pairs of feet crushing sticks and leaves behind her. She smirked. She didn't need to know what they were planning on doing as soon as they caught up with her. That was part of the game after all.

**Bound 2-**Hermione sometimes wasn't sure why she agreed to these things. At the moment, tugging at the red silk wrapped around both her wrists, keeping her tied to the canopy of Narcissa's four poster bed, forcing her to dangle over the edge of the bed, Hermione could safely say she was regretting letting the three Black sisters tie her up like this. She was about to tell them to slice off the silk, when three pairs of hands were upon her. Two of those hands held her chin and angled her head so her neck was more exposed. Warm, moist lips peppered kisses all over the brunette's nape, collarbone and spine, teeth occasionally biting down gently, eliciting gasps. Two of the other hands slid under her shirt, cupping one breast in each palm, squeezing and kneading. Two of those hands snapped open her jeans and soon a hot, starving palm massaged her clit through her underwear, the other hand holding Hermione's waist as the hand kept churning, forcing the muggle-born's hips to keep bucking into the limb and digits. Hermione inhaled, crying out as she kept gyrating and grinding on the hand, eyes beginning to roll. Ah, right, _that_ was why she agreed to things like this.


End file.
